lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Lista dos Apelidos/Referências
Dado a quem: Locke Por quem: Sawyer Referência: Apocalypse Now é um filme de 1979, vencedor dos Óscars da Academia e Globos de Ouro, que retrata a guerra do Vietnã. Conta a história das tropas de Benjamin L. Willard que é enviado para a selva para assassinar o homem das Forças Especiais norte-americanas, Coronel Walter E. Kurtz, que se diz que ficou louco. Este filme foi considerado como uma viagem à escuridão da mente humana.}} Dado a quem: Paulo Por quem: Howard L. Zukerman Referência: Wolfgang Johann Puck (nome de batismo Wolfgang Johann Topfschnig, nascido em 8 de julho de 1949) é um chef de celebridades Austríaco, proprietário de restaurante e empresário em Los Angeles. Os restaurantes Wolfgang Puck, os serviços de buffet, livro de receitas e produtos licenciados são comandados por três companhias: Wolfgang Puck Fine Dining Group, Wolfgang Puck Catering e Wolfgang Puck Worldwide, Inc'. }} '''Dado a quem:' Ben Por quem: Locke Referência: A palavra Pharisees vem do Hebreu פרושים prushim de פרוש parush, significando "separado" , ou seja, aquele que é separado por uma vida de pureza (Ernest Klein, Comprehensive Etymological Dictionary of the Hebrew Language). }} Dado a quem: Sawyer Por quem: Ele mesmo Referência: A origem do Lobo Mau reside em mitos e contos tradicionais Europeus, baseada na profunda ambiguidade do comportamento humano para com os lobos. Normalmente os lobos têm medo das pessoas e isolam-se por natureza, mas na Europa, por vezes pequenas aldeias eram alegadamente atacadas por loucos e esfomeados lobos. Um lobo solitário atacando um rebanho de ovelhas é uma raridade, mas se encontrar um rebanho fechado numa vedação, sem escapatória possível, atacará indiscriminadamente. Os ataques a humanos são extremamente raros e normalmente estão associados à defesa das crias ou, com menos frequência ainda, a doenças e fome. Apesar da raridade destes ataques, passados num período da História em que a maioria dos europeus vivia no limiar da pobreza, fez com que o mito durasse até hoje.}} Dado a quem: Aaron Por quem: Sawyer Referência: Baby Huey é um personagem de um desenho americano com o mesmo título, o personagem trata-se de um pato gigante que possui aparência e características de um bebê como inocência, pureza e comportamento, tornando-se uma espécie de pato retardado, sempre buscando aceitação social. Baby Huey é uma criação dos Famosos Estúdios Paramount Pictures e foi criado em meados de 1950, seu criador é Martin B. Taras. }} Dado a quem: Alex e Kate Por quem: Sawyer Referência: Sheena: Queen Of Jungle (Sheena: Rainha da Floresta) é uma personagem feminina que cresceu e mora em uma floresta, originalmente publicada pela Fiction House é claramente uma versão feminina de Tarzan. A personagem tem a habilidade de se comunicar com animais selvagens, que viveram com ela durante todo seu crescimento, tem perícia em luta com facas, lanças e arcos, sua principal estratégia é surpreender seus oponentes, sejam eles animais ou humanos. }} Dado a quem: Alex Por quem: Sawyer Referência: Underdog era um super-herói antropomórfico que satirizava o Super Homem e heróis semelhantes com identidades secretas. A premissa era que o "humilde e adorável" Shoeshine Boy, o desenho de um cão, era na realidade o super-herói Underdog. }} Dado a quem: Ana-Lucia Por quem: Sawyer Referência: Um cupcake ou fairy cake é um pequeno bolo normalmente confeccionado numa pequena forma de papel e decorado com pequenas pepitas coloridas.}} Dado a quem: Ana-Lucia Por quem: Sawyer Referência: Major Margaret J. "Hot Lips" Houlihan é a personagem fictícia de uma enfermeira que está sempre a beber e nunca fuma, criada para o livro M*A*S*H: Um Romance sobre três médicos do exército, do escritor Richard Hooker. A actriz Sally Kellerman deu corpo a esta personagem na adaptação para filme de Robert Altman. Tal como a maioria dos personagens de M*A*S*H*, "Hot Lips" é provavelmente mais conhecida da série televisiva, onde foi interpretada por Loretta Swit.}} Dado a quem: Ana-Lucia Por quem: Sawyer Referência: Luluzinha é uma personagem de tirinha de jornal, criada por Marjorie Henderson Buell. Luluzinha apareceu pela primeira vez no Saturday Evening Post em 23 de fevereiro de 1935, em uma única tirinha do jornal, estreou como a menina das flores em um casamento, enchendo o corredor com cascas de banana. A Luluzinha tomou o lugar da tira de Carl Anderson Henry, o qual foi escolhido para distribuição no King Features Syndicate. }} Dado a quem: Ana-Lucia Por quem: Sawyer Referência: Juan Ponce de León foi um conquistador espanhol do início do século XVI. Acredita-se que tenha sido o primeiro europeu a ter visitado a Flórida (segundo a lenda enquanto ele buscava a fonte da juventude, após ter partido a frente de uma expedição em busca da Fonte da juventude. Avistou pela primeira vez a costa da América do Norte em 27 de março de 1513. Pensou que se tratasse de uma ilha, mas na realidade estava diante da atual Flórida. Ele desembarcou em 2 de abril na costa leste dos Estados Unidos da América, em 1514 recebeu a tarefa de colonizar a "ilha", no entanto só retornou para lá em 1521. Ponce de León acompanhou Cristóvão Colombo em sua segunda viagem ao Novo Mundo. }} Dado a quem: Ana-Lucia Por quem: Sawyer Referência: Little Red Riding Hood é o famoso conto da "Chapeuzinho Vermelho", que conta a história de uma pequena menina que a pedido da mãe atravessa a floresta para visitar a avó, levando alguns mantimentos, a chapeuzinho encontra o lobo que pergunta onde fica a casa de sua avó e acaba chegando primeiro pelo caminho mais rápido, devorando a vovózinha e querendo devorar a chapeuzinho também. Existem diversas versões desse conto, em alguns aparece o caçador que mata o lobo e tira a avó da chapeuzinho de dentro do mesmo. }} Dado a quem: Ana-Lucia Por quem: Sawyer Referência: Lucille Désirée Ball (6 de Agosto de 1911 – 26 de Abril de 1989) foi um ícone da comédia norte-americana, atriz e estrela das reverenciadas I Love Lucy, The Lucy Show e Here's Lucy. Ganhou o Emmy treze vezes (ganhou em 1953, 1956, 1967, 1968, 1976 prêmios nesse ano) com mais de 23 indicações. Ela foi membro do Hall da Fama da Televisão. Uma grande atriz de filmes, de rádio e "garota glamour" dos anos de 1930, 1940, 1950 e 1960. Ela também conquistou sucesso como atriz de televisão de 1951 até o ano que morreu em 1989. Ela recebeu o Kennedy Center Honors em 1986. Ball, conhecida como "A Rainha da Comédia", foi também responsável junto com o marido, Desi Arnaz, pela fundação do Estúdio Desilu, um estúdio pioneiro em produções para a televisão norte-americana nos anos de 1950 e 1960. }} Dado a quem: Ben Por quem: Sawyer Referência: Kahuna é originalmente o título havaiano dado ao sacerdote, experiente, professor ou conselheiro. Pode-se também ser uma referência ao filme chamado "Gidget", onde o "The Big Kahuna" interpretado por Cliff Roberston é o lider de um grupo de surfistas e também o melhor entre eles. Big Kahuna também é a marca de hambúrgueres do filme Pulp Fiction, de Quentin Tarantino }} Dado a quem: Bernard Por quem: Sawyer Referência: Norma Rae é um filme de 1979 que conta a história de uma mulher de uma cidade pequena no Sudeste dos Estados Unidos, uma mulher que acaba se envolvendo em um sindicato. O filme pode ser classificado pela seguinte frase: "A história de uma mulher que tem coragem para arriscar tudo pelo o que acredita ser certo." }} Dado a quem: Charlie Por quem: Sawyer Referência: Provavelmente uma referência ao papel do ator Dominic Monaghan no filme O Senhor do Anéis, um hobbit é uma das criaturas apresentadas por J.R.R. Tolkien em suas obras (notavelmente O Hobbit e O Senhor dos Anéis), onde têm um papel principal, apesar de à partida serem um povo secundário entre os que habitam a Terra Média. Os hobbits são um povo pequeno, que normalmente não ultrapassa um metro de altura e coincidirão a possibilidade de participarem de uma aventura como uma atitude insana pois preferem a calma de sua vida rotineira. Andam descalços, porque a sola de seus pés e muito espessa, não necessitando de calçados. Vivem em tocas grandes e confortáveis (na verdade, casas subterrâneas com um só andar e várias despensas) em uma terra ao oeste da Terra Média, chamada Shire (no Brasil o nome do local foi traduzido para "Condado"). Os hobbits vivem da agricultura, presenteiam os outros em seus aniversários, e são um povo simples. Não se importam com o que esteja acontecendo no resto do mundo e são famosos por sua Erva-de-fumo.. }} Dado a quem: Charlie Por quem: Sawyer Referência: Jiminy Cricket (Grilo Falante) é um personagem de ficção que apareceu pela primeira vez no filme de animação da Disney Pinóquio em 1940. Ele foi indicado pela Fada Azul para servir como consciência oficial de Pinóquio. Ele também é um parceiro cômico e sábio que acompanha Pinóquio nas aventuras. }} Dado a quem: Charlie Por quem: Sawyer Referência: Munchkins são os nativos do país fictício Munchkin no livro do Mágico de Oz de L. Frank Baum. Eles apareceram pela primeira vez em 1900, no romance O Mágico de Oz, no qual eles são descritos como sendo de baixa estatura e usando somente azul. As edições posteriores dos livros nunca falaram nada sobre a estatura dos Munchkin, porém enfatizavam a preferência da cor. }} Dado a quem: Charlie Por quem: Sawyer Referência: Oliver Twist é o segundo romance do escritor inglês Charles Dickens. Cujo enredo se resume em: Abandonado quando era ainda muito pequeno, Oliver Twist é forçado a viver em uma casa de correcção para meninos que tinha como senhor absoluto o terrível Sr. Bumble, que aldrabava os rapazes para ficar com a comida deles. Desesperado, embora determinado, Oliver consegue fugir para as ruas de Londres. Sem dinheiro e completamente sozinho, ele é sequestrado para o mundo do crime pelo sinistro Fagin, cabeça de um grupo de ladrões. Envolvido por um bando de patifes e ladrões, é preso por um crime que não cometeu. A vida do rapaz muda quando conhece o Sr. Bownlow, o alvo do roubo, este dá-lhe comida, roupas, abrigo e afeto juntamente com a governanta, mas é novamente raptado pelo grupo de ladrões que o acolhera, que estava com medo que os denuncia-se a Sr. Bownlow. Estes ladrões tentaram impregnar o espírito de roubo, sem sucesso. Como tentativa desperada de impregnar esse espírito ao rapaz, montam um esquema de assalto com um rapaz, sem ele saber. Na casa em que vão assaltar, o papel de Oliver é entrar por uma janela pequena e abrir a porta para os ladrões, mas este decide tentar avisar alguém do assalto e esbarra, acidentalmente com os donos da casa, que disparam nele, sem saberem que se tratava de uma criança, com os tiros Oliver foge da casa com os ladrões, mas estes deixam-no para trás e este fica ao acolhimento da família que vivia na casa do assalto durante algum tempo, mas sempre na esperança de voltar a ver Sr. Bownlow, decide contar a sua história a Sr. Rosa e esta, por sua vez, conta a Sr. Losberne, o médico que cuidou de Oliver, e este faz de tudo para encontrar os benfeitores do pobre rapaz. Encontrando Oliver, Sr. Bownlow faz de tudo para encontrar as origens do rapaz e acaba descobrindo que Oliver é irmão de um filho de um falecido amigo, e que este estava a tentar acabar com a vida de seu irmão devido a uma herança deixada por seu pai que não queria partilha-lha. }} Dado a quem: Eko Por quem: Sawyer Referência: Mister Ed é um programa norte-americano de comédia de situações, que foi ao ar pela primeira vez com um programa sindical em 5 de Janeiro de 1961 até 2 de julho de 1961, depois foi para a CBS e ficou de 1° de outubro de 1961 até 6 de fevereiro de 1966. Mister Ed foi a primeira série a estrear uma meia-temporada de substituição, ocorrendo antes da estréia de Batman, cinco anos depois. As estrelas do seriado são Mister Ed, um inteligente e falante cavalo da raça American Saddlebred ("interpretado" pelo cavalo Bamboo Harvester), e o dono dele, o arquiteto Wilbur Post (interpretado por Alan Young). Muito do humor do programa está no fato do Mister Ed só conversar com Wilbur. De acordo com o produtor do seriado, Arthur Lubin, Young foi escolhido porque “ele parecia com um cara com quem um cavalo conversaria”. Lubin, um amigo pessoal de Mae West, fez uma ação bem sucedida e conseguiu persuadir o legendário ícone do cinema a fazer uma participação especial em um episódio. }} Dado a quem: Eko Por quem: Sawyer Referência: John Shaft é um personagem do filme Shaft lançado no ano 2000 e estrelado por Samuel L.Jackson. Sinopse do filme: John Shaft (Samuel L. Jackson) é um policial que precisa lutar contra o racismo e o tráfico de drogas em uma comunidade local. Quando um conhecido líder da comunidade negra é assassinado por um racista filho de um rico e poderoso empresário, Shaft começa a investigar o caso e busca de todas as maneiras conseguir provas que o incriminem e o condenem perante a Justiça. }} Dado a quem: Ethan Por quem: Sawyer Referência: Ringer é um vilão criado pela Marvel, cujos equipamentos são diversos tipos de anéis com diferentes funções, como explosão, congelamento e constrição. Já foi derrotado pelo Homem-Aranha e pela Lince Negra. }} Dado a quem: Hurley Por quem: Sawyer Referência: John Anthony Tenta (22 de junho de 1963 – 7 de Junho de 2006) foi um lutador profissional canadense, mais conhecido pelo trabalho na Federação de Lutadores do Mundo como Earthquake (Terremoto). }} Dado a quem: Hurley Por quem: Sawyer Referência: O elefante Babar é um personagem fictício, protagonista do livro infantil francês L'Histoire de Babar, escrito por Jean de Brunhoff. Babar era um pequeno elefante. A história inicia quando ele parte da floresta, chegando a uma cidade onde começa a se vestir como um homem. Ao regressar a sua terra natal, é coroado rei dos elefantes. }} Dado a quem: Hurley Por quem: Sawyer Referência: Um “pacote ESE” é um pequeno pacote de café coberto por um filtro de papel. Com ESE, sete gramas de café são comprimidas em um pacote de comida com filtro de segurança. O pacote é colocado onde normalmente se coloca os grãos perdidos das máquinas de expresso. Em troca pela conveniência oferecida está um alto preço por xícara, além de uma seleção limitada de café. Também, há mais processos envolvidos com os pacotes que somente simples grãos de café moído. Várias máquinas de expresso são capazes de utilizar pacotes ESE ou café moído. }} Dado a quem: Hurley Por quem: Sawyer Referência:'''João Grandão foi um desenho animado que ia ao ar aos sábados e era produzido por Hanna-Barbera, o desenho foi transmitido pela ABC de 1975 até 1978. O personagem principal é um gorilla roxo de 13 metros (dublado por Bob Holt), que adora uvas. O bordão dele está na repetição do nome duas vezes (‘’João Grandão, João Grandão’’) após qualquer pessoa dizer qualquer coisa, geralmente usado para concordar ou entender o que diziam para ele. Ele viaja pelo país com seu amigo canino (dublado por Marty Ingels), Espirro. João Grandão pelo seu imenso tamanho inicialmente choca e assustam aqueles que não estão familiarizados com ele, sua presença aterroriza as pessoas, animais e até mesmo placas de trânsito, fazendo com que elas corram gritando: "YEOW! É um goril-il-il-il-la!". João Grandão e seu amigo Espirro geralmente se deslocam em um pequeno carro amarelo dirigido por Espirro, enquanto João Grandão fica sentado no teto do carro. }} '''Dado a quem: Hurley Por quem: Sawyer Referência: Personagem da rede de fast food McDonald's. }} Dado a quem: Hurley, Jack, Locke e Michael Por quem: Sawyer Referência: Eric 'Hoss' Cartwright é um personagem de ficção, o irmão do meio do seriado clássico da TV, Bonanza. Ele era interpretado pelo ator Dan Blocker. }} Dado a quem: Hurley Por quem: Sawyer Referência: Jabba é um personagem fictício da saga de Star Wars, tornou-se um poderoso gângster no planeta Tatooine e muitos mercenários começaram a trabalhar para ele, extremamente ganancioso, tinha tanta fortuna que possuía um palácio enorme e muitos serviçais. }} Dado a quem: Hurley Por quem: Sawyer Referência: Um JumboTron é um telão desenvolvido pela Sony, geralmente utilizado em estádios de esporte e concertos para mostrar de perto cenas dos eventos. Embora JumboTron seja uma marca registrada da Sony Corporation, a palavra jumbotron é quase sempre utilizado pelo público como uma marca genérica. }} Dado a quem: Hurley Por quem: Sawyer Referência: King Kong é o nome do gorila gigante da legendária Ilha de Skull Mountain, um ilha que é freqüentemente e incorretamente referida como sendo Cuba. O gorila já apareceu em vários trabalhos desde 1933. A maioria destes levam o nome King Kong, incluindo o filme de 1933, os remakes de 1976 e 2005, entre outras várias sequências. }} Dado a quem: Hurley Por quem: Sawyer Referência: Poppin' Fresh, o Pillsbury Doughboy, é um ícone da propaganda e mascote da Companhia Pillsbury, aparecendo em vários comerciais da empresa. Ele é um pequeno personagem antropóide aparentemente feito de farinha. Quando cutucam seu estômago, ele solta uma pequena risadinha, curva-se um pouco e sorri. }} Dado a quem: Hurley Por quem: Sawyer Referência: Stay Puft, o Homem Marshmallow, é um personagem do filme Os Caça-Fantasmas e da série animada Os Verdadeiros Caça-Fantasmas. Ele é o mascote animado da corporação de marshmallow fictícia Stay Puft. De acordo com Sam Delaney do The Guardian, "o mascote familiar Stay Puft combina elementos da marca da vida real embasada pela Bibendum (também conhecido como homem pneu da Michelin) e do garoto de farinha da Pillsbury ".1 Jonah Goldberg do National Review faz referência ao homem Marshmallow como um símbolo da cultura popular visto que é inofensivo, mas pode-se tornar mal em certas circunstâncias. }} Dado a quem: Hurley Por quem: Sawyer Referência: Aloysius Snuffleupagus, mais conhecido como Sr. Snuffleupagus ou Snuffy, é um dos personagens do programa educacional da televisão para crianças, Vila Sésamo. Ele lembra um mamute de algodão sem presas ou orelhas (visíveis), e ele é amigo do Garibaldo. Ele trabalha para Snufflegarten e tem uma irmã bebê chamada Alice. }} Dado a quem: Jack Por quem: Sawyer Referência: Thomas Austin Preston, Jr. (nascido em 31 de Dezembro de 1928 em Johnson, Arkansas), conhecido como Amarillo Slim, é um jogador profissional, famoso pelas habilidades no pôker e apostas oferecidas. Ele ganhou o evento principal no World Series of Poker em 1972. }} Dado a quem: Jack Por quem: Sawyer Referência: Cool Hand Luke é um filme norte-americano de 1967 (no Brasil recebeu o título de Rebeldia Indomável) estrelado por Paul Newman e dirigido por Stuart Rosenberg. O filme foi adaptado por Donn Pearce e Frank Pierson do romance de Pearce. }} Dado a quem: Jack e Locke Por quem: Sawyer Referência: Daniel Boone (22 de outubro de 1734 – 26 de setembro de 1820) foi um pioneiro Americano e caçador que pela a exploração das fronteiras o primeiro herói do folclore norte-americano. Boone é mais famoso pela exploração e o estabelecimento do que hoje é o estado de Kentucky, que esteve então entre as divisas do oeste das trezes colônias. Apesar da resistência dos indígenas americanos, os quais Kentucky foi o estado mais famoso por caçá-los, em 1775, Boone proclamou a Estrada Wilderness pelo Cumberland Gap como pertencente a Kentucky. Lá ele fundou Boonesborough, uma das primeiras localidades que falavam Inglês entre as montanhas do Apalache. Antes do final do século 18, mais de 200.000 pessoas entraram no Kentucky seguindo a rota marcada por Boone.2 }} Dado a quem: Jack Por quem: Sawyer Referência: Dudley Do-Right foi o epônimo herói de um dos segmentos do The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show, que foi parodiado no começo do século 20 por um filme melodramático e mudo (usando-se apenas o piano como fundo musical) na forma do gênero usado no norte do país. Dudley Do-Right era membro da cavalaria montada Canadense que estava sempre tentando prender Snidely Whiplash, invariavelmente sem sucesso. Ele romanticamente perseguia Nell Fenwick, a filha do chefe da cavalaria. Porém, uma brincadeira recorrente no seriado era o interesse de Nell no cavalo dele (chamado de Cavalo), até o ponto e, que ela nota o interesse de Dudley. }} Dado a quem: Jack Por quem: Sawyer Referência: Dr. Giggles é um filme tipo B de 1992 (no Brasil recebeu o nome de Dr. Giggles – especialista em óbitos) dirigido por Manny Coto. O filme trás Larry Drake como o antagonista, Holly Marie Combs como a protagonista, Cliff De Young e Glenn Quinn. Foi lançado nos EUA em 23 de outubro de 1992. }} Dado a quem: Jack Por quem: Sawyer Referência: Dr. Quinn de Medicine Woman é uma série dramática/faroeste ganhadora de vários prêmios Emmy dos Estados Unidos, ela foi criado por Beth Sullivan. Foi ao ar pela CBS durante seis temporadas, de 1 de Janeiro de 1993, até 16 de maio de 1998. No total foram 150 episódios produzidos, além de 2 filmes para a TV, que foram feitos após o cancelamento da série. Foi ao ar em mais de 100 países. Desde 1997, devido a popularidade do seriado, nos EUA, reprises são colocadas no ar pelos canais ABC Family (formalmente The Family Channel), ION Television (formalmente Independent Television e PAX TV) e pelo Hallmark Channel. }} Dado a quem: Jin Por quem: Sawyer Referência: Chewbacca (ou Chewie) é um personagem fictício do universo de Star Wars. Ele é interpretado por Peter Mayhew nos filmes Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança do Sith, Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança, Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca e Star Wars Episódio VI: Retorno de Jedi. Um agressivo Wookiee, ele é mais conhecido como o co-piloto da nave de Han Solo, no seriado Millennium Falcon e em Episódios IV, V, e VI dos filmes de Star Wars. }} Dado a quem: Jin Por quem: Sawyer Referência: Bruce Lee (no chinês tradicional: 李小龍; no chinês simplificado: 李小龙; no Pinyin: Lǐ Xiǎolóng; no Cântones Yale: Léih Síulùhng; 27 de Novembro de 1940 – 20 de Julho de 1973) foi um artista das artes marciais nascido na America do Norte, além de ser filósofo e instrutor. Ficou amplamente conhecido como o mais influente artista marcial do século 20 e um ícone cultural.1 Ele é pai do ator Brandon Lee e da atriz Shannon Lee. }} Dado a quem: Jin Por quem: Sawyer Referência: Kesuke Miyagi ou Sr. Miyagi, é o mentor de Daniel LaRusso nos filmes de Karatê Kid, interpretado por Noriyuki "Pat" Morita. Sr. Miyagi tem um profundo conhecimento filosófico da vida e tem habilidades nas artes marciais. O personagem dele é mais parecido com um descendente de Chōjun Miyagi, o legendário fundador do Gōjū-ryū Karatê, pois Miyagi refere-se ao estilo de karatê dele como Miyagi-do Karatê. Também, devido aos conhecimentos do Sr. Miyagi sobre as técnicas de acupressão chinesa, assim como no seriado Crane Kick, evidenciam que o estilo do caratê que ele pratica é muito parecido com o de Gōjū-ryū. Além disso, o verdadeiro Chojun Miyagi era capaz de capturar moscas com palitinhos chineses, algo que Sr. Miyagi tentou fazer durante todos os filmes. }} Dado a quem: Jin Por quem: Sawyer Referência: Hikaru Sulu é um personagem interpretado por George Takei na série original de Star Trek, ele fez os primeiros seis filmes de Star Trek e um episódio de Star Trek: Voyager. No novo filme de Star Trek, ele será interpretado por John Cho.1 }} Dado a quem: Jin e Sun Por quem: Sawyer Referência: O Tigre e o Dragão (no chinês tradicional: 臥虎藏龍; no chinês simplificado: 卧虎藏龙; no pinyin: Wòhǔ Cánglóng) é um filme de artes marciais ganhador do prêmio da academia em 2000. É uma co-produção da China-Hong Kong-Taiwan-Estados Unidos, o filme foi dirigido por Ang Lee e apresenta um elenco internacional com vários atores de etnias chinesas, incluindo Chow Yun-Fat, Michelle Yeoh, Zhang Ziyi e Chang Chen. O filme foi baseado no quarto romance de uma pentalogia, conhecido na China como Pentalogia Crane-Iron, de Wang Dulu. As artes marcias e as sequências de lutas foram coreografadas por Yuen Wo Ping. }} Dado a quem: Karl Por quem: Sawyer Referência: Robert "Bobby" Brady é um personagem de The Brady Bunch, que é uma comédia de televisão americana, baseada em uma grande família misturada. A série originalmente foi exibida de 26 de setembro de 1969 à 30 de agosto de 1974 na rede ABC e foi subseqüentemente sindicada ao redor do mundo. No Brasil foi conhecida por A Família Sol-Lá-Si-Dó1, em referência a A Família Dó-Ré-Mi (The Partridge Family). }} Dado a quem: Kate Por quem: Sawyer Referência: Fernão de Magalhães (Sabrosa, primavera de 1480 — Cebu, Filipinas, 27 de Abril de 1521) foi um navegador português que, ao serviço do rei de Espanha, comandou a expedição marítima que efectuou a primeira viagem de circum-navegação ao globo. Foi o primeiro a atravessar o estreito hoje conhecido pelo seu nome (o Estreito de Magalhães) e o primeiro europeu a navegar no Oceano Pacífico. Fernão de Magalhães morreu nas Filipinas no curso daquela expedição, posteriormente chefiada por Juan Sebastián Elcano 1522. }} Dado a quem: Kate Por quem: Sawyer Referência: Píppi Meialonga, Bibi Meialonga ou Pipi das Meias Altas (em Portugal), em sueco "Pippi Långstrump", é a personagem que dá título a uma série de livros infanto-juvenis da autora sueca Astrid Lindgren. Foi transformada em série, iniciada em 1969 e com várias réplicas até 1973, sempre com a mesma atriz como protagonista. }} Dado a quem: Kate Por quem: Sawyer Referência: Thelma and Louise é um filme norte-americano de 1991 concebido e escrito por Callie Khouri, co-produzido e dirigido por Ridley Scott, e estrelando Geena Davis como Thelma, Susan Sarandon como Louise, e Harvey Keitel como um simpático detetive tentando resolver crimes que as duas mulheres cometem. }} Dado a quem: Locke Por quem: Sawyer Referência: No ano de 1958, a empresa Procter & Gamble introduziu no mercado americano a marca Mr. Clean, um limpador líquido multiuso (all purpose cleaner) para limpeza diária, oferecendo uma das melhores fórmulas do mercado. O produto limpava qualquer superfície lavável sem ter a necessidade de enxaguar, sendo ideal para limpar paredes, banheiros, banheiras, vidros e outras superfícies. A marca era acompanhada por um personagem em estilo de marinheiro, alto e forte, com um brinco em sua orelha esquerda. No ano de 1962, foi realizada uma votação para definir o nome deste personagem. O primeiro nome adotado foi Mr. Veritably Clean. Com o passar dos anos o personagem se tornou apenas Mr. Clean. No ano de 1966 a marca foi introduzida no mercado francês. A linha de produtos também foi crescendo, ganhando inúmeros produtos como versões em gel e spray, limpadores de vidros, panos úmidos antibactericida (Antibacterial Wipe-Ups), esponjas, além de muitas fragrâncias. As primeiras palavras ditas pelo personagem só surgiram em 2000 com a frase “One small click for you, one giant leap for cleaning kind”. O Personagem se tornou um dos mais conhecidos da propaganda americana.O produto é comercializado em muitos países ao redor do mundo, sendo chamado no México e na América Latina de Maestro Limpio e Mr. Propore na Europa e África. }} Dado a quem: Locke Por quem: Sawyer Referência: Marco Júnio Brutus (Marcus Junius Brutus em latim) (85 - 42 a.C.), foi um líder político e militar romano e um dos assassinos de Júlio César. Era sobrinho de Catão e um conservador republicano romano. Apoiou Pompeu contra César nas guerras civis romanas. Perdoado por este após a guerra da Farsália, tornou-se governador da Gália Cisalpina, e posteriormente pretor, em 44 a.C., como favorecido de César. Junto com Cássio, conspirou para matar o general. Foi o idealismo de Brutus que restringiu a ação dos conspiradores ao ato único de matar César: assim eles perderam a iniciativa política para o cônsul António, a quem haviam poupado, e foram obrigados a fugir, formando posteriormente na Grécia uma frota e um exército contra Marco António e Otaviano. Suicidou-se em 42 a.C., após a derrota na Batalha de Filipos. }} Dado a quem: Michael Por quem: Sawyer Referência: Han Solo é um personagem ficcional, protagonista dos livros e filmes de ficção científica da série Star Wars (Guerra nas Estrelas, O Império Contra-Ataca e O Retorno de Jedi). No cinema, Han Solo foi interpretado pelo ator Harrison Ford. }} Dado a quem: Munson Por quem: Sawyer Referência: George Louis Costanza é uma personagem da sitcom americana Seinfeld interpretada por Jason Alexander. Pessimista nato, neurótico, mentiroso compulsivo, maquiavélico, interesseiro. A vida dele é uma farsa e ele quer sempre se dar bem; faz de tudo pra não gastar dinheiro. Filho único e com pais extremamente excêntricos, briguentos e que vivem gritando. Sujeito nervoso, que não gosta de ficar por baixo e se incomoda muito com a opinião dos outros. Mesmo que o ridículo seja a verdade, prefere dissimular, fingir algo que não e mentir, pra poder parecer bem. E quando tem oportunidades boas, acaba as perdendo por causa do seu jeito de pensar ou agir. Atrapalhado com as mulherese quando parece que conseguiu o par ideal, sempre repara em defeitos ou sua insegurança, acaba desfazendo o que poderia ser bom. }} Dado a quem: Danny Pickett Por quem: Sawyer Referência: Chinatown (mesmo título em português) é um filme americano de 1974, do gênero policial, dirigido por Roman Polanski. }} Dado a quem: Paulo Por quem: Sawyer Referência: Zorro é uma história real , diferente do que muitos pensam. Zorro em espanhol significa raposa. Diego De La Vega se transformou no justiceiro Zorro por nao aceitar a exploração que a Espanha fazia ao México. }} Dado a quem: Roger Por quem: Sawyer Referência: Esqueleto (Skeletor no original em inglês), é um personagem do desenho animado He-Man e os Defensores do Universo. Esqueleto é o mestre do mal de Etérnia. Obcecado pelo poder, tenta de todas as formas dominar o castelo de Grayskull, que representa o poder do bem em Etérnia. Ele vive na Montanha da Serpente, de onde comanda diversas criaturas do mal para tentar dominar o resto do planeta. Anda sempre com sua arma mágica, o Cajado Devastador, que tem a capacidade de em uma só rajada eliminar qualquer ser vivo. }} Dado a quem: Sayid Por quem: Sawyer Referência: A Al Jazira (الجزيرة, em árabe: "A Ilha" ou "A Península") ou Al Jazeera é uma emissora de televisão jornalística do Catar. Foi criada em 1996 pelo emirado do Catar e suas transmissões iniciaram em 1º de novembro daquele ano. Logo se destacou por alcançar um nível de liberdade de expressão e de oposição raramente visto no mundo árabe, acostumado a uma mídia controlada e dócil, mera porta-voz de comunicados oficiais. }} Dado a quem: Sayid Por quem: Sawyer Referência: Ali Baba (Arabe: علي بابا) é um personagem fictício baseado na Arábia Pré - islâmica. Ele é descrito no conto as aventuras de Ali Baba e os Quarenta Ladrões, que faz parte do Livro das Mil e Uma Noites ou (Noites na Arábia). Alguns críticos acreditam que esta história foi adicionada ao Livro das Mil e Uma Noites por um dos seus transcritores Europeus, Antoine Galland, que foi um Orientalista francês do século XVIII que pode ter ouvido, de um contador de histórias árabe de Alepo. No entanto, Richard F. Burton afirmou que ele faz parte do original Livro das Mil e Uma Noites. Essa história também tem sido utilizada como um popular pantomima no famoso pantomima/musical Chu Chin Chow (1916). }} Dado a quem: Sun Por quem: Sawyer Referência: Madama Butterfly é uma ópera em três atos (originalmente em dois atos) de Giacomo Puccini, com libreto de Luigi Illica e Giuseppe Giacosa, baseado no drama de David Belasco, o qual por sua vez se baseia numa história escrita pelo advogado americano John Luther Long. Estreou no teatro Scala de Milão a 17 de fevereiro de 1904. }} Dado a quem: Tom Por quem: Sawyer Referência: O Barba Azul" de Charles Perrault conta a estória um homem de riquezas incalculáveis, possuidor de uma barba azul, que demonstra interesse por uma moça, moradora da vila próxima ao local onde ele reside. A jovem, no entanto, assim como todos os demais moradores da região, temem o estranho tanto pela aparência grotesca de sua barba quanto pelo mistério a respeito do paradeiro de suas várias esposas anteriores. }} Dado a quem: Hurley, Charlie e Aaron juntos Por quem: Sawyer Referência: O filme Três Solteirões e um Bebê (Three Men and a Baby, 1987) conta história de Três solteirões e também grandes amigos que dividem um apartamento e passam grande parte do tempo só se divertindo com as mulheres. Porém, um dia um bebê é deixado na frente da porta com um bilhete da mãe, que diz não ter condições de cuidar dele. Os três, então, decidem cuidar da criança, mas o que não imaginam é que isto vai mudar completamente suas vidas. }} Dado a quem: A Ilha Por quem: Sawyer Referência: O Vesúvio é um vulcão ativo do tipo composto, que expele material em fluxo intenso. Localiza-se em Nápoles, atingindo uma altura de 1281 metros. Antes da tragédia de Pompéia em 79, o Vesúvio encontrava-se inativo havia 1500 anos. Só foram iniciadas escavações na região em 1738. Elas revelaram ruas, paredes de edifícios e até pinturas inteiras. }} Dado a quem: A Ilha Por quem: Sawyer Referência:'''Monkey Island (em português, Ilha dos Macacos) é uma famosa série de games adventure feita pela LucasArts Entertainment. }} '''Dado a quem: Boone Por quem: Shannon Referência: Capitão América (Captain America, em inglês), é o alter ego de Steve Rogers, um personagem de HQ da Marvel Comics. Foi criado por Joe Simon e Jack Kirby, apareceu pela primeira vez em Captain America Comics #1 (Março de 1941). O Capitão América foi o maior de uma onda de super-heróis surgidos sob a bandeira do patriotismo norte-americano, que foram apresentados ao mundo pelas companhias americanas de histórias em quadrinhos, durante os anos da Segunda Guerra Mundial. Ao lado de seu parceiro Bucky, o Capitão América enfrentou as hordas nazistas durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial, mas o herói caiu na obscuridade após o fim dos conflitos. }} Dado a quem: Mikhail Por quem: Charlie Referência: Os ciclopes, grego Κύκλωψ, pelo latim Cyclope) são gigantes com um só olho no meio da testa. Segundo um hino de Calímaco, eles eram ferreiros e trabalhavam com Hefesto forjando raios para Zeus. Já de acordo com a Teogonia, de Hesíodo, havia apenas três ciclopes, representando o som do trovão, o clarão do relâmpago e o raio. Na Odisséia, de Homero, por sua vez, os ciclopes são caracterizados como filhos de Posídon, compondo uma raça de seres isolados, evitados e temidos que vivem como pastores numa ilha do Mediterrâneo. }} Dado a quem: Daniel Faraday Por quem: Sawyer Referência: É o personagem principal de uma série em cartoon publicada em jornais e revistas de todo o mundo, tendo como tema base uma sátira à vida dos negócios. Dilbert é engenheiro de uma empresa Californiana de alta tecnologia. E prefere lidar com computadores à humanos.}} Dado a quem: Daniel Faraday Por quem: Sawyer Referência: Herbert George Wells, conhecido como H. G. Wells, foi um escritor britânico, famoso por ser o autor dos livros A Máquina do Tempo, O Homem Invisível e A Guerra dos Mundos, e um romance com o mesmo nome de um dos episódios da série, The Shape of Things to Come, onde uma garota pobre foge de casa para tentar se ver livre das ameaças de seu pai, alcólatra, e sua saga para reencontrar sua mãe. }} *